1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer joystick, and more particularly, to a computer joystick having a sliding plate for actuating two guiding plates for detecting displacements of its control stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer joysticks are widely used in computer games for controlling cursor or object movements on a screen. A typical computer joystick comprises a housing for storing electronic or mechanical components, an upright control stick rotatable within a fixed angle for controlling cursor movements on the screen, and a plurality of displacement sensors installed at the bottom of the control stick for detecting movements of the control stick in various directions and converting the movements into corresponding displacement signals.
The displacement sensors of a computer joystick typically use variable resistors to detect movements of the control stick. However, utilizing variable resistors has the following three drawbacks:
1. Before each use, the variable resistor of the computer joystick must be calibrated such that control signals are zero. PA0 2. The variable resistor is a passive element and, as such, its output signals easily become inaccurate and unstable upon exposure to environmental factors such as temperature and humidity. PA0 3. Variation in contact point alters the resistance of the variable resistor, however this action may cause damage to the variable resistor leading to a reduction in life span and reduced accuracy of the output signals through mechanical friction and continuous hard contact between the bottom of the control stick and the variable resistor.